


Sincerely, Me: The Dad Files

by Ignis_Sassentia, SharkbaitHooHaHa



Series: Cause We're Hella Gay [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Completey crackfic (probably), Gen, Shenanigans, Side fic/spinoff, Troll!Dads, We don't know what's wrong with us but here's this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignis_Sassentia/pseuds/Ignis_Sassentia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/SharkbaitHooHaHa
Summary: A spinoff ofSincerely, Me, focused on the Troll Dads--Regis and Clarus! Because our readers asked for it and we couldn't resist. It starts during the flashback chapters for the main fic, and shouldn't be too spoiler-y for Sincerely, Me, but we'll put spoiler warnings as necessary.





	Sincerely, Me: The Dad Files

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this fic won't be updated nearly as often as the main fic. We both have limited time and this is a "for shits and giggles" kind of side-project, so we're not entirely certain how often chapters will go up. But it should still be a wild ride!

**Cor (10:22 a.m.):** Your Majesty, please put the Mp3 player away.

**Cor (10:23 a.m.):** No one can focus.

 

**Regis (10:24 a.m.):** well, I can’t focus without it ┐(￣ヘ￣)┌

 

**Cor (10:25 a.m.):** Then turn it down, Sire. 

 

**Regis (10:26 a.m.):** cheeky lil brat

**Regis (10:27 a.m.):** I’m the king

 

**Cor (10:28 a.m.):** Did you really just turn it up, Majesty? 

 

**Regis (10:29 a.m.):** ...no  >.>

**Regis (10:30 a.m.):** the bass just dropped

 

**Cor (10:31 a.m.):** Why do I not believe you? 

**Cor (10:32 a.m.):** Please, Majesty, just turn the music off. 

 

**Regis (10:34 a.m.):** it’s not mine :O

**Regis (10:35 a.m.):** where is that coming from?!?! (゜。゜)

 

**Cor (10:36 a.m.):** Majesty, I can see the earbud cord. 

 

**Regis (10:37 a.m.):** I’ll have u kno that’s a hearing aid! >:O

**Regis (10:38 a.m.):** I’m so old, Cor…

**Regis (10:39 a.m.):** speak up, sonny, I can’t hear u….

 

\--- 

 

**Clarus (10:44 a.m.):** What did you do to make Cor shout in your ear like that? o.O 

 

**Regis (10:45 a.m.):** I told him my zune was a hearing aid x.x

 

**Clarus (10:46 a.m.):** Ah. That would explain why he looks so smug now. 

**Clarus (10:47 a.m.):** Well played, Cor. 

 

**Regis (10:48 a.m.):** I should have u both tried 4 mutiny

 

**Clarus (10:49 a.m.):** You’re the one who insisted on bringing awful pop music into Council, Regis. 

**Clarus (10:49 a.m.):** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

**Regis (10:50 a.m.):** I don’t wanna hear shit from a Belieber >.>

 

**Clarus (10:51 a.m.):** At least I don’t force you to listen to it during what was supposed to be a briefing on your son’s training. 

 

**Regis (10:52 a.m.):** if Noct were here he’d understand

 

**Clarus (10:53 a.m.):** Why isn’t he here, anyway? 

 

**Regis (10:54 a.m.):** Gladio said he desperately needed to correct his fighting stance

 

**Clarus (10:55 a.m.):** Hm. 

**Clarus (10:56 a.m.):** I wonder if His Highness will finally confess his feelings. :o 

 

**Regis (10:57 a.m.):** or maybe Gladio will do it by whispering sweet nothings into his ear. :o

 

**Clarus (10:58 a.m.):** There’s no way Gladiolus will confess first. 

 

**Regis (10:59 a.m.):** he will

**Regis (11:00 a.m.):** he’s less emotionally constipated than his father >:P

 

**Clarus (11:01 a.m.):** What math did you use to get that conclusion, Reggie? o.O 

 

**Regis (11:02 a.m.):** he reads those crappy romance books all the time

 

**Clarus (11:03 a.m.):** That doesn’t mean he’s actually absorbed any of that information. 

**Clarus (11:04 a.m.):** I love him, but by the gods, he doesn’t know what to do with his feelings.

 

**Regis (11:05 a.m.):** ...so just as emotionally constipated as his father

 

**Clarus (11:06 a.m.):** D: 

**Clarus (11:07 a.m.):** You have no room to talk, Majesty. D: 

 

**Regis (11:08 a.m.):** the first time I told u I luv u, u punched me in the face -.-

 

**Clarus (11:09 a.m.):** ...We were training, Regis. You let your guard down. Of course I punched you in the face. 

 

**Regis (11:10 a.m.):** WE WERE TAKING A WATER BREAK D:

 

**Clarus (11:11 a.m.):** Are you going senile as well as fake-deaf? D: 

 

**Regis (11:12 a.m.):** apparently u r, u crusty old man! >:/

 

**Clarus (11:13 a.m.):** D: D: D: 

**Clarus (11:14 a.m.):** I’m not old yet! D: 

 

**Regis (11:15 a.m.):** are those new glasses, Clarus?

**Regis (11:16 a.m.):** they look thicker than ur old ones

 

**Clarus (11:17 a.m.):** Says the man who’s pretending his music player is a hearing aide. 

 

**Regis (11:18 a.m.):** I’m PRETENDING 2 b old

**Regis (11:19 a.m.):** I’m not ACTUALLY old

**Regis (11:20 a.m.):** there’s a difference

 

**Clarus (11:21 a.m.):** You’re only five years younger than me...D: D: D: 

 

**Regis (11:22 a.m.):** 5 youthful, youthful years

 

**Clarus (11:23 a.m.):** [middle finger emoji] 

 

**Regis (11:23 a.m.):** Grandpa, behave D:<

 

**Clarus (11:24 a.m.):** I sure as hell better not be a grandpa yet. My babies are too damn young! D: D D: D: D: D: 

**Clarus (11:25 a.m.):** [crying emoji] [crying emoji] [crying emoji] 

 

**Regis (11:26 a.m.):** MPREG! :D

 

**Clarus (11:27 a.m.):** REGIS, NO. 

 

**Regis (11:28 a.m.):** I’M PUTTING MY TOP SCIENTISTS ON IT! :D

 

**Clarus (11:29 a.m.):** REGIS, NO. 

 

**Regis (11:30 a.m.):** hahaha, the look on ur face XD

 

**Clarus (11:31 a.m.):** Gods, what did I ever see in you? [facepalm emoji] 

 

**Regis (11:32 a.m.):** my sexy chest hair, as I recall

 

**Clarus (11:33 a.m.):** Oh, yes, all one of them. Enough to lose my senses. 

 

**Regis (11:34 a.m.):** I have plenty of chest hair!

**Regis (11:35 a.m.):** LOOK! >:O

 

**Clarus (11:36 a.m.):** REGIS. 

 

\--- 

 

**Cor (11:36 a.m.):** YOUR MAJESTY. 

 

**Regis (11:37 a.m.):** is it just me or is it hot in here? :o

 

**Cor (11:38 a.m.):** Majesty, PLEASE stop unbuttoning your shirt. 

 

**Regis (11:39 a.m.):** oh, how did those come undone? :o

 

**Cor (11:40 a.m.):** Oh, thank the Astrals they’re calling a recess. 

**Cor (11:41 a.m.):** Time to re-dress yourself properly, Majesty. 

 

**Clarus has been added to the group chat by Regis**

 

**Regis (11:42 a.m.):** the lil brat is trying 2 tell me what 2 do

**Regis (11:43 a.m.):** shield me, Clarus! D:

 

**Cor (11:44 a.m.):** Would you stop calling me “the little brat,” Majesty? 

 

**Clarus (11:45 a.m.):** Sorry, Cor. You’ll always be his little brat. 

**Clarus (11:46 a.m.):** What did you try to get him to do? 

 

**Cor (11:47 a.m.):** Button his shirt. 

 

**Clarus (11:48 a.m.):** Sorry, Regis. I’m taking Cor’s side on this one. 

 

**Regis (11:49 a.m.):** worst

**Regis (11:49 a.m.):** shield

**Regis (11:50 a.m.):** ever

 

**Clarus (11:51 a.m.):** [shield emoji] ;) 

 

**Regis (11:52 a.m.):** how do buttons work?

**Regis (11:53 a.m.):** I forget

 

**Cor (11:54 a.m.):** For Astrals’ sake. 

**Cor (11:55 a.m.):** Don’t indulge him, Clarus! 

 

**Regis (11:56 a.m.):** thanks shield muffin! :D

 

**Clarus (11:57 a.m.):** One time only, Majesty. 


End file.
